This invention relates generally to golfing accessories, and, more specifically, to an apparatus for cleaning mud, dirt and grass from the head of a golf club.
Many people enjoy the game of golf as it affords them an opportunity, among other things, to get outdoors and socialize with friends. Further, golf is a game of skill which virtually all ages can play and enjoy.
A problem often encountered during play is that the golfer's clubs and balls sometimes get coated with mud, dirt and/or grass in the normal course of events. Unless cleaned, golf balls will tend not to travel as far or as accurately as the player may desire, and thus unnecessrily limit the player's game. Because of this, many golf courses now provide ball cleaners at selected tees.
Until recently, there has been no convenient method or apparatus for cleaning golf club heads of dirt and grass which can accummulate during the normal course of a game. Previously when the need arose, golfers simply wiped mud and the like from the golf club head with rags, their fingers, and in some cases by even scraping the clubs against the grass, bushes or trees found along the course. It should be apparent that such cleaning methods have not proven to be entirely satisfactory, but in the absence of a better alternative, they have had to do.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a cleaning apparatus for golf clubs which is lightweight, inexpensive, durable, and can be either carried with the golfer during the game or conveniently mounted on a golf cart or the like. Such a cleaning apparatus must be sufficiently versatile to be able to clean iron-type clubs as well as wood-type clubs, and do so without requiring the golfer to directly contact the cleaning solution. Further, there has been a need for a golf club cleaning apparatus which, in addition to the foregoing, can itself be conveniently drained, disassembled and cleaned. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.